Grim's Danganronpa Tales
by GMK Grim
Summary: This'll be a post where I keep my miscellaneous oneshots (or more, I suppose) of random Danganronpa moments I wanted to write about. Whether I actually do more then one, we'll just have to find out. Please enjoy!
1. Luck of the Draw

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello there, Grim here. Progress with American Despair is slower then I intended. Not that I've been getting many submissions in the first place, but there's been other things I've been meaning to do for it that I haven't been getting to. Needless to say, it's going slowly.**

 **In the mean time, I thought that I might as well write some fun little oneshots of various stuff that pop to mind. I doubt these will be good, but I still hope you have fun with them.**

 **SPOILERS beware, though why you would be here without watching/playing first is beyond me. Anyway, onward!**

* * *

Despair. Despair was one of many things he was feeling right now. Despair, Hope, confusion, frustration, and pure hatred were just the tip of the metaphorical iceberg that he felt. "Well, this is quite the revelation. Who would've thought that someone so kind would be the traitor. Even an AI is better than the likes of me. And this second part is really disturbing!" Nagito Komaeda stared at the documents and felt many emotions at the same time. After a casual and entertaining round of Russian Roulette with five bullets in the chamber, Monokuma appeared out of seemingly nowhere and handed him a set of documents detailing each student and the events at Hope's Peak High School before the Tragedy. Out of all of the revelations here, the part that disturbed Komaeda the most was one of Despair.

"To think that we all became the epitome of Despair..." It was a thought that made his skin crawl and spine shiver, among other things. Every ideal that he held dear to himself had been flipped upside down with this knowledge. After reading the rest thoroughly, he shut the folder. "I'll have to read these more thoroughly later."

He had already memorized the important bits of information. The 77th Class's time at Hope's Peak under Yukizome was far and few between detail wise, but the approximation of it was that the whole class was filled with hope under the guidance of Chisa Yukizome and Chiaki Nanami, their teacher and class representative respectively. Eventually Junko arrived and thoroughly brainwashed the whole class with the exception of Nanami. Nanami was the catalyst of Class 77th's extremely deep fall into despair, being used in one of Junko's 'executions' to expand upon her Despair Brainwashing Video. It proved to be a massive success on her part, and Nagito and company went on to do unspeakably horrible things in their time as Ultimate Despair.

That last sentence is what was bothering Komaeda so much. It went against his very being as a (reluctantly selected) pillar of hope. All he wanted was to help each students' hope shine to their brightest, no matter what. Unfortunately, he couldn't do this if they were all actually quite the opposite of that. Despair is something that you can easily shake off. It roots itself into the darkest recesses of your mind, and stays there unless you rip out the dirt around it.

With that thought, he suddenly stopped.  
...and went into uncontrollable laughter.  
He laughed until there was no air left in his lungs.  
He realized what he needed to do.

He needed to rip out the dirt that was the breeding grounds for despair. Their minds.

Nagito Komaeda, the Super High School Level Luck, was going to destroy despair, and in the process leave the world a hope to recover from their atrocities. He could do nothing else but prepare his plan, and leave the rest to Hope. A hope for a world filled with Hope. Maybe he could because the Super High School Level Hope. That thought gave him a small chuckle.

But first, he needed to crack the lid on this next Class Trial. So he walked into the next room, and peered out of the window.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that if you're an avid fan. I always did like Komaeda's character, especially when he shows his true personality, and he has a small personality-shift due to this scene in particular. This is my take on what drives him into that shift of character. In my opinion, it was a mix of arrogance and realization that he could make himself useful for once. Admittedly, he does make it sound more like arrogance, but I think that he thinks he's doing it for the world's hope. It almost reminds me of an extremely twisted version of Naegi.  
** **I was thinking on trying to make a small Nagito Komaeda Mastermind AU oneshot, but I wanted to do something that I could just type out in an hour or so. The concept is feasible to his character, maybe with a smidge OOC, but I can definitely see it happening with the right setting.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Let me know if you want anything specific or otherwise request-y, I'll do my best to at the least acknowledge it. I can never guarantee anything though, as my current schedule outside of writing is flimsy at best. For now, i'm off, buh-bye!**


	2. Hajime Hinata and Ultimate Despair

**Author's Notes: Hello again, friends, Grim back.  
I got some amazing submissions for American Despair from you guys. If your OC hasn't been added to the student roster yet, don't worry, it just means I either haven't looked at it yet or decided not to add it temporarily for whatever reason. For the latter, it'll usually be that I need to wait and see what other characters come in for story purposes.**

 **My schedule is sketchy during the weekdays, but weekends are a prime-time for me to get some writing done, so feel free to send your submissions then. During the week, I can get on for more then 30 minutes at a time during the late evening (US Central Time).**

 **Anyway, to satiate your (and my own) incessant need for more Danganronpa fanfiction, I have another oneshot for you. So lay back and enjoy.  
**

* * *

The recovery of Class 77 from despair was a painfully slow one.

The first to awake from he Neo World Program were the five "survivors" of the Killing School Trip. The staff at Jabberwock had them restrained in case they were still brainwashed. They weren't, much to everyone's surprise. At least, they gave no indicators as such. Hajime/Izuru had awoken peacefully, and with a brand new shining olive-colored eye in place of the pure red one that had dominated it's place before. A case of complete Heterochromia which left the doctors baffled, alongside his mental state. He made it unclear whether he was still Izuru Kamukura, or Hajime Hinata. He simply shrugged and said, "I guess both." Spending time with him later made this more evident, as he displayed both the behaviors of Hajime and Izuru several different times, even saying, "How boring.", every so often. He also had kept the superhuman talents of Izuru Kamukura. His classmates referred to him as Hajime simply for convenience's sake.

The doctors, technicians, and Hajime all worked night and day to try and help the others in Class 77 regain consciousness. They had informed the survivors that even if they did awaken, that they would most likely still be brainwashed. This didn't faze Hajime, as even if they went berserk, he could always restrain them until the staff could properly do it. After that, he planned to put them through intense therapy until they regained their normal personalities. After all, he still held every known talent there was to Hope's Peak, including Therapy. Even then, he could always try his luck at Neurology, though he only wanted to use that as a last resort. The procedure did always have a small percent of damaging the subject, and even with his level of it, he didn't want to try his Luck on that.

Unsurprisingly, at least to Hajime, the first to awaken was Nagito Komaeda. Unfortunately, it was extremely hard to decipher whether his personality was still one of Despair or not. He never struggled, but he continued, as always, with his speeches of Hope and Despair, so that was no indicator. Hajime decided to put him through the therapy regardless of whether he was Ultimate Despair or not. The next to awaken was Mikan Tsumiki, who was not quite as passive as Nagito. She woke up thrashing under the restraints, and had to be sedated temporarily until she could undergo therapy. It was clear to Hajime that she had not regained her normal personality yet, which saddened him to no end as he knew that it would probably be the same for the rest of the class.

He was inevitably right, as the rest of the class woke up one by one, each thrashing or not thrashing depending on who it was. They all still displayed clear signs of being Ultimate Despair. The part of the class that wasn't was extremely saddened by this, especially those who had love interests like Fuyuhiko, when they awoke in that state. Hajime quickly realized he would probably need to incorporate some of the survivors into his therapy sessions as well so he could ease their inward turmoils on their friends. Eventually it got to the point where he simply put them all into one big time-frame so he could handle them all at once. It went surprisingly better then he expected, as it let everyone express their griefs against each other, and especially towards Chiaki Nanami, the main reason any of them even went into despair. Hajime had come to his own terms about Chiaki soon after he was ejected from the Neo World Program, which made easing their pain even easier.

Eventually, he got them all out of their Despair mindsets. It took a long time, but eventually they all came to terms with Chiaki's untimely death(s), as well as their own personal issues. Fuyuhiko finally got to see Peko again (Which made Hajime tear up a little), Sonia got to see Gundam again in a dramatic reunion (Which made Souda tear up a little, but noticably not in the same way as Hajime), Hiyoko and Mahiru also had their own celebratory bathing session, and Nagito kind of just sat in the corner smiling at everyone. Hajime guessed that he was just happy that everyone was getting along.

After many sob sessions, everyone was completely back to normal, if not more comfortable with each other then before. In fact, Hajime was quite proud of how well his therapy sessions had gone. They had improved the group's overall synchronization. Everyone was even starting to get along with Nagito, which never happened during neither the Killing School Trip or their time in Hope's Peak. Not that Nagito helped his own social status, but still, Hajime was quite proud of himself for the progress he had made with them all. He was also amazed at his own newfound talents, and that he had somehow merged with Izuru Kamukura. He understood what had happened thanks to his newfound talent in Neurology, but it still dumbfounded him to no end.

After a short time of bonding on the island, he noticed a fleet of ships on the horizon, and quickly realized what was likely to happen next if he did not act in earnest.

"How boring."

* * *

 ***sigh* That took way more thinking then I thought it would. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did though. Complaining aside, I have fun imagining these scenarios and sharing that with you. It's really something special to be able to share stories like this with other lovers of the same anime/games. I personally enjoy filling in the blank spaces that they leave. Like in this, I attempted to do my best to fill the gap between Danganronpa 2 and 3's Hope Arc on Jabberwock. Honestly, I don't think I'm too far off, though I'm sure there are large chunks I goofed up on. Whatever, I'm sure in Danganronpa 2.5 everything will be cleared up.  
** **If you haven't heard about it, they're going to have a small Danganronpa 2.5 OVA titled "Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World" that should explain what happens on Jabberwock after 2. If I'm not mistaken, it should come along with Danganronpa V3 as a bonus thingsiwhatsit, but I'm not 100% sure on that.**

 **Anyway, later everyone, I'm going to go back to other things.**


End file.
